Kuroshitsuji! The Genetic Opera
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Ciel goes to bed one evening to find himself in the world of Repo! What could possibly occur, and who could he possibly find there with him?


Kuroshitsuji! The Genetic Opera.

**Rated "M" For language and sexual themes in later chapters.**

A/N: I'm taking a couple of liberties with the plotline of _Repo! The Genetic Opera. _Just warning you. If you haven't seen the movie, go NetFlix it. Now. :D

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All that's mine is my love for Grell.

O U R. C A S T:

Ciel Phantomhive - Shiloh Wallace.

Sebastian Michaelis - Nathan Wallace/The Repo-Man.

Angelina Durless (Madame Red) - Blind Mag.

Undertaker - Grave Robber.

Claude Faustus - Rotti Largo.

Alois Trancy - Luigi Largo.

Grell Sutcliff - Amber Sweet.

Ronald Knox - Pavi Largo.

William T. Spears - Marni Wallace.

**CHAPTER ONE-**

"Young Master, it is time for bed."

Ciel glared at the demon, sipping the cooling cup of tea. He paused for a moment, his lone cerulean eye glancing at the large amount of paperwork that had collected themselves on his desk. He supposed he could finish them in the morning, but… "Sebastian, what is my schedule for tomorrow?"

Sebastian smirked, bowing slightly with his hand over his heart. "Young Master has a visit from Lady Elizabeth and her mother tomorrow, as well as violin lessons and several business meetings in London."

Ciel deadpanned slightly at the mention of Lizzie. The girl always found a way to irritate him during her visits somehow, and he grimaced at the mention of violin lessons. He hated trying to play that instrument, despite the beautiful notes Sebastian could always force out of it, seemingly effortlessly. Ciel, however, was terrible at it. His notes screeched hideously most of the time, and he rarely made any clear notes, if at all.

_Damn._

He looked back at his paperwork, resting one slim hand no his chin thoughtfully. He definitely wouldn't have time to work on them tomorrow, not with Lizzie.

However, his body was against him in this case. He felt a yawn growing inside of him and glared at Sebastian, like it was his fault.

The demon simply smirked back, looking at Ciel with questioning eyes.

"Fine."

He allowed Sebastian to help him up and followed the raven locked male out of his office. The male walked silently, as if walking on air. Ciel padded quietly over the hallways carpeting, and walked into his room after the demon. He stood by the bed and the demon undressed him quickly, his face in the usual condescending smirk. Ciel simply yawned as a soft white nightshirt was slipped over his shoulders, and quickly buttoned up to his neck by quick, gloved, expert hands. His eyebath was removed, the shining purple eye looked at Sebastian as the demon slipped a simple white medical patch over the boys marked eye.

The demon straightened up, standing straight as Ciel turned and climbed into his lush bed without assistance, resting his head on his pillows. His dark blue hair fell around his face messily, and his eyes closed.

"Dismissed Sebastian."

He heard a quiet chuckle and then the lights were snapped off.

"Good night, my Lord." Sebastian said softly, the smirk on his face obvious from his tone. Then there was the soft click as Ciel's door was closed.

Silence.

Ciel yawned again as he snuggled down into his blankets, his head growing foggy. After a moment, his soft snores filled the air around him, and his mind slipped into his dreams.

"Shiloh?" A familiar voice spoke next to his ear, "It's time to wake up, Shiloh."

_Shiloh? _Ciel wondered, opening his eye. He looked up at Sebastian, and raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian, what the hell are you wearing?"

Sebastian's entire attire had changed, and now instead of his butler's tailcoat and suit that he always wore, a strange pair of pants, a button up shirt, and a button up vest was on his body. His hair was still messy however, and Ciel narrowed his eyes at his demon butler.

_What the hell?_

Sebastian stared at Ciel like he was a stranger, tilting his head at the boy. "Who's Sebastian, Shiloh?"

"Shiloh? What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel glared, wondering what the hell the demon was up to.

"Shiloh, who's Sebastian?" He said again, obviously confused. "It's me, your father."

"Fa…" Ciel stared at him, sitting up.

Only then did he notice something was off.

He wasn't in his room anymore, instead he seemed to be in someone else's house entirely. He squinted through the plastic around the bed, then up at Sebastian. "Where am I?" Ciel demanded, throwing the blankets off of him.

He was dressed in an small shirt type garment, and he could feel the knot at the back of his neck and at the middle of his back.

"Shiloh, hurry and wake up. I have to go to work. Remember to take your medicine. And don't forget to wear your mask if the outside air gets in. Don't go outside." Sebastian ordered, spinning quickly and walking out of the bedroom.

Ciel watched him leave, staring open mouthed after him in shock. He heard the door lock and he jerked himself out of bed, shoving through the plastic wrapping . He stumbled slightly and twisted the knob, which stayed in place. He banged his fist on the door angrily. 'Sebastian!"

Hearing no response, he leaned his forehead against the door. He listened closely, and heard the quiet scrapping of something. He blinked, raising his hands and put them against the cool door. "What the hell…"

He turned away and took in the room, it was dimly lit, and decorated with girlish things. He frowned as he took in the grimy window, and walked over to it. After a moment of searching, he found the lock and snapped it open, shoving open the panes.

"Where am…"

The world outside was liking nothing he had ever seen, not even in London. The city below was dirty and dark, and flying signs were floating everywhere. He stared at one in particular.

"Join us at the Opera tonight for Blind Mag's last show! Don't miss out!" A voice boomed out of the speakers, flickering through images.

Ciel's lone eye widened in a mixture wonder and terror.

One of the images was of his late Aunt, otherwise known as Madame Red.

He stumbled back from the window, falling backward and landing on his rear. His eye darted side to side, questions bouncing around his head like flies. _Aunt Angelina is dead! What the hell is going on? _He took a deep shaky breath, putting his small hand over his face.

He needed to think.

A/N: So, what did you think thus far? To update this I have to write it at home, then transfer it to a disk and put it on while I'm using the public libraries computers, please. :D I am supposed to be getting internet soon, though so bare with me for the time being.

Thank you!

_Read and review please! Reviews give me motivation to write, and we wouldn't want me to stop, now would we? ;D (Rhetorical question.) _


End file.
